Ambitious Soul A PKO Love Story
by tsukihime333
Summary: -Yaoi warning-
1. Chapter 1 One Summer

Strangeness Prelude (An authors note) by Tsukihime333 -

Okay, everyone who knows me already knows this, but I might as well state it clearly: I am a pervert. Not ecchi, I'm a total hentai. Heh, at least for yaoi I am. Kyawahahaha. Boo. This (story) took me a long time to write because I was also working on other projects at the same time. Azumanga Daioh & much much thinking about a ROD TV one (but no actual work to show for it). Oh, and the follow up to my recent long ass gravi one. Aha, but I have barely started it. But I'm not suffering from writer's block or anything. I've been drawing a lot, and starting to watch a lot of anime again . I used to watch so much, but I kinda stopped watching SO much, but now I'm back up to a shitload amount again. Anyone else completely in love with Tenjou Tenge or Maria-sama ga Miteru? I'm totally in love with the crazy fighting action of TenTen, and the crazy lesbian action of MariMite. Kyaha, two completely different shows, but I love them both a lot lot. Damn, when I'm done writing this, I'm probably gonna watch DN Angel. Yeah, Daisuke X Satoshi baby :D. I hope it works on this computer, or I'm gonna watch MariMite. I like the one that looks like me, the one that kissed on Yumi's cheek last episode uhh, Rosa Gigantea I think. And I like Sachiko a lot lot too . Or maybe I'll continue listening to this Masami Okui album...hmmm, I have no idea ;; Nah, I'll watch MariMite. Lesbians!!

cough So, uh, yeah this it R RATED. Leave all you under18 year olds like myself. (The spell check auto corrected the R to Are..baka :b did it again in that sentence I just wrote too...baka baka) Yep, please enjoy. I know next to nothing about PKO, so I just made up personalities for them. Yay. Ky's hot :D. Please leave feedback. I'll be tottemo ureshi yo Oh, the phoneteic Katakana spellings for the Pko members are Ky = Kai, Rik = Riku, and Coo = Koo. I had no idea how to say Ky till I found that out ;; Okay, Bai Bai now. Have fun reading :D v

-Tsukihime333, May 11 2004

BTW /.../ = thinking. Okay, off we go'su

Ambitious Soul Taking the Joke WAY too far!! Part 01 of ??

The bronze body lay on the coastline of a white sand beach that stretched on for miles. Crystal blue waves crashed around the body, and it turned on its flat stomach. It was wearing just a black pair of swim trunks, yet it still looked glamorous.

The warm waves playing at our feet...his body sheltering mine...the warm memories of summer... 

"Is this how our Owarenai Natsu Yasumi will end?" the glamorous figure sighed, turning on his side, and letting a wave crash upon him.

"How can it be 'Owarenai' if it's ending?" a man asked, coming out of the grass hut located farther up shore.

"Well, it will be the first day of school in two days, and we must bring Piyocola-sama." The figure answered, sitting up at the arrival of the man.

The man sat down beside the figure "Well, it is better if the future ruler of Planet Analogue has a good education."

The figure lay back down, and a wave crashed up his chest "Still...I could live forever like this, living in a grass hut, cooking whatever fish you caught...we were just like a real family, Dad" he smiled stupidly at the last remark.

"If I'm Dad, you're Mom" the man said, stroking the figure's hair. The figure reached up and took the man's hand. The man blushed as the figure brought his hand to his lips and licked it. The warm sensation on his fingertips made him respond in a way he hadn't for a long time. Not since before he took on the job of watching Piyoko...the man moved over the younger figure, and kissed it on the lips softly.

"Da..Dame" the figure underneath him pleaded breathlessly "We should stop..."

The man didn't listen and kept on rubbing the figure wherever he could. The figure panted, and eventually gave in, pushing the older man closer to it.

The waves...came so close to us that night...not as close as we were... 

The night had come and gone, and the two people from the previous night were still lying on the sand, the figure tightly embraced by the taller man. Their legs were fully submersed in the water during low tide, and the waves crashed around their chest when they came in. The trunks the figure was wearing were farther down the shore, and the clothes of the man were with it. A young boy came out of the grass hut, and ran down the beach yelling.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik, Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! WHERE ARE YOU TWO—Holy shit!" The boy stopped when he reached the two men, naked and cuddling.

"Oha—holy shit!! Coo!!" Ky said, pushing Rik off of him "How much did you see???!!"

Coo stared at him with angry eyes "Do you know what we did last night after Rik left??"

Ky sighed "I don't know what you did, but I have a feeling it had to do with taking care of Piyocola-sama?"

"Obviously," Coo started "But I had to keep her inside that little hut ALL night, while you two were doin' the nasty!! 'Coo, may I pweeze go and take a bath in the ocean-pyo'" he said, raising his voice a few octaves "'Not tonight, Piyocola-sama' 'Upchuck Baz—' 'Here, candy' 'Arigato-pyo!' Ooo she was hard to take care of!! She was on a major sugar buzz!!"

"Gomen" Ky said, focusing on the sand "Oh my god...what the hell was I thinking...under the stars, on a tropical paradise...what a stupid place for a first time!!"

Coo bapped Ky on the head and sat beside him "Baka. You were just doing what any other person would have. BTW, eventually Piyoko got the idea to look for you two, so you have me to thank for stopping her."

"Domo." Ky said, and breathed a sigh of relief "I seriously don't what came over me. I'm usually so focused on taking care of Piyocola-sama. Last night I totally lost it, when Rik came out."

Coo snickered "You did lose IT didn't you?"

Ky blushed "Baka! It—it was just a one time thing! I mean, we were both adults—"

Coo laughed "Fuck dude! That's another thing! How old are you??"

Ky blushed even harder "Uh...uh..." he looked out to the ocean "Fifteen."

Coo started rolling with laughter "Bwahahahahaha hell, you're no adult!!" he managed through laughter.

Ky glared at Coo "What's so funny?"

Coo quickly stopped "Uh...you're not legal."

"So...?" Ky asked, wide eyed.

"Technically, you're not supposed to be doing that kind of stuff" Coo explained

"I know that, but what's funny?"

"Rik's gonna have his ass in jail is what!"

Ky stopped "No, he won't" he said a moment later

"Why not?" Coo asked, straightening his posture.

Ky did the same "What happened on this vacation, stays in this vacation" he threatened.

Coo swallowed, and Ky gently patted him on the shoulder "It's not like I was raped! Besides, it's not like it's ever going to happen again. We have to be focusing on raising Piyocola-sama, not what we do in our spare time." He said with a smile.

Coo nodded "This place is pretty romantic...I'd probably lose it too..."

Ky ruffled Coo's hair "Not till you're older"

"Not like you are!!" Coo shot back, sticking out his tongue.

Ky glared at Coo "BAKA I told you it was a one time thing" he screamed, as he chased Coo down the beach.

"Aaaaah at least get some pants on before you chase me HENTAI" Coo yelled, when he tripped over Ky's swim trunks.

Ky blushed, and furiously grabbed his swim trunks. He put them on, and when he did, Coo had disappeared.

"Coo where are you" he called, trying to sound sweet and innocent.

"Why are you looking for him?" a voice from behind Ky coolly asked.

"Ri-Rik..." Ky started, focusing his attention to the ground.

"I think he went back to the hut while you were getting dressed" Rik said, bending down, and reaching between Ky's legs.

"Uh..." Ky blushed, and closed his eyes.

"I should get dressed too." Rik said cheerily, as he stood back up with his clothes in hand

/WHAT!!/ Ky thought, as he crouched down facing the ocean /N-nothing! We did that stuff all night, and in the morning, he's conveniently forgotten everything!!/

Ky sat there fuming for a few minutes, until he felt a small weight on his shoulders, which made him fall face first into the ocean.

"Ky, where were you-pyo!!" a small voice forcefully asked him, but didn't get off of him

"Well, we..." Ky started slowly, when he managed to lift his head out of the water.

"We got caught in the forest, and you know how much I love animals!" a deep voice interrupted.

Ky felt the weight get off his shoulders, and he turned around. He saw Rik and Piyoko sitting on the sand half way up shore, and Rik was making hand movements that obviously recounted some grand adventure.

"S-so you saw an elephant-pyo? Right here in Japan-pyo?" Piyoko asked intently.

/Geez, you think he could tell her something half-believable at least!/ Ky remarked sarcastically.

"Yep, and it chased us through the jungle, until we tricked it into chasing a pack of seals!" Rik said enthusiastically.

"It's true Piyoko." Ky smiled, as he made his way up to Piyoko "We had to give the seals directions back home. We were really lucky that Rik is such a good Veterinarian, that he could talk to them and tell them how to get there!" Ky lied enthusiastically

"One of them had a toothache, and we had to perform surgery on it all night!" Rik added.

Ky nodded "We had to make the tools out of sticks and coconuts! It was difficult!"

"Uh...well, if you were helping seals with toothaches, how did Rik wash up on shore without clothes-pyo?" Piyoko asked cluelessly, and both men turned bright red.

"Uh uh, well that is..." they stuttered together.

"Penguins! Uh yeah penguins came and uh..." Rik started

"...S-Stole our clothes!" Ky finished.

"Why-pyo?" Piyoko asked innocently.

"They uh...wanted to use the material for their new...flag." Ky slowly said.

"Aa-pyo" Piyoko said. "I wanna take a bath in the ocean-pyo! Coo wouldn't let me go last night, because he said it was too dark-pyo!"

"Well, it certainly isn't too dark now Piyocola-sama." Rik said graciously "Do you need help taking off your dress?"

"Nopes. I got it-pyo!" Piyoko said, stripping down, and running into the ocean. "Ky, Rik, Coo!!! Come play with me-pyo!!!"

"Hai, hai." Rik said, stripping down, and following Piyoko into the ocean. Coo ran out of the hut naked, and splashed in.

"Kyaaa Ky!!!! We're waiting-pyo!!" Piyoko screamed.

/Something tells me I shouldn't go.../ "Hai, Piyocola-sama!!!" Ky called, stripping as the others did. He ran out to the ocean, and grabbed Piyoko. He swung her around, and dunked her in the ocean.

"Waaah Ky, that was fun-pyo!! Again, aga—huh-pyo? Is that a kiss mark on your pelvis-pyo??"

Ky looked down to see, and yes, there was a kiss mark on his pelvis.

"Hey, and is that one on his elbow?" Coo called. Ky spun around, and Coo stuck his tongue.

"Aaa!! Rik has one too, on his neck-pyo!!" Piyoko called.

/Oh, shit.../ "Ano, Piyocola-sama these are bruises from our adventures we had last night." Ky started. Behind him, he heard a giggle. He turned to see who it was, and Rik was covering his mouth with both is hands. He looked to see Ky starting disapprovingly at him, and he stood up straight.

"Try to be mature." Ky said, glaring at Rik.

"Pyo?" Piyoko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Rik let's go and heal our wounds" Ky said, attempting to remain composed. He grabbed Rik by the wrist, and ran, dragging him to the grass hut.

"Baka!!" Ky scolded as soon as the door was shut. Rik sighed and plopped down on the straw couch that was located in the center of the main room.

"Why do you say that?" Rik asked causally.

Ky cautiously sat down beside Rik "Well, Piyoko is wondering why we are 'injured', so..." he started, but Rik started giggling "What!? What's so funny?" Ky demanded to know

"W-well it's just that—" Rik stopped and regained composure "No, it's nothing. Please go on."

/Weirdo/ "We have to be careful of what we do, like with kiss marks and stuff..."

"They'll disappear eventually"

"Uh, but if we do it agai—whoa Rik" Ky protested. Rik had pushed him down on the couch, and was looking at him intensely.

"Who says there will be a next time?" Rik asked in a monotone.

Ky looked away "You're right...Piyocola-sama is our number one priority." He sat up, and tried to push Rik away "I'm sorry for calling you in here, and calling you a baka."

"No problem" Rik smiled

"We had to get it cleared up anyway"

"Yeah"

"...you mind moving off of me now?"

"...okay..." Rik tried to help himself up by placing one hand on the coffee table, but his and missed and he slipped on to the floor, taking Ky with him.

Our hearts...were beating so fast...I could hear his clearly, but he gave no indication of it 

In the compromising position that seemed to last an eternity, the squeak of an un-oiled door frame broke the perpetual silence.

"WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" a scream broke out "You two are seriously perverted onii-sans!" Rik quickly sat back on the couch, and Ky was left lying there in a daze.

"Huh?" Ky asked as he sat up. He looked towards the area the scream came from, and Coo and Piyoko were standing at the door,

/Oh shit...but our priority is.../ "We just fell when we were getting up to go back to the beach!! I swear!!" Ky defended, waving his hands frantically.

"Coo, were they really being perverted onii-sans-pyo?" Piyoko asked, grabbing on Coo's arm

"Of course not" Rik answered, as he stood up. He offered his hand to Ky, and helped him up "See how Ky is bleeding? How can we be perverts when someone is injured?"

"Pyo! How did that happen Ky-pyo?" Piyoko asked

"I'm bleeding??" Ky asked, shocked. He turned to Rik and muttered "Did you cut me or something on purpose?"

"Baka" he muttered back "when we fell, you hit your head on the coffee table!!"

Ky sighed "Do we have anymore bandages?"

"Of course we do, I'm a doctor."

Ky sighed "Good" and he turned to Piyoko "See? So we were not doing anything bad."

"Good! I knew you two were not pervert onii-sans-pyo!" Piyoko smiled, as she grabbed Coo's arm "C'mon lets go back and play on the beach-pyo!"

"Hai, Piyocola-sama" Coo answered exasperated. The door swung shut behind them.

Rik rushed into the kitchen area, presumably looking for some Band-Aids Ky collapsed on the couch and sighed. "It's good Piyocola-sama didn't think anything weird of us."

Rik re-entered the room with a first aid kit, and if he heard Ky, he didn't reply back. "Hold still, this is going to sting." He warned.

Ky nodded, and Rik sat down beside him. He opened the kit and took out some disinfectant and cotton balls. He opened the bottle of disinfectant, and lightly dampened the cotton balls with it.

/W-why am I paying so much attention to him doing this??/ Ky thought, blushing /I—his hands are really big!!/

Rik glanced at Ky watching him, and it took Ky a couple of seconds to realize Rik was looking at him. "Uh, uh gomen! Please continue the good work!" Ky managed, then firmly stared at the ground. A few seconds later, Ky felt something warm lifting his chin.

"W-what are you doing??" Ky stuttered when he realized it was Rik.

"...I have to be able to see your wound so I can treat it." Rik replied, drawing his face closer to Ky's. Ky blushed, and shut his eyes. /He's going to kiss me!!/ Ky thought anxiously, shyly puckering his lips. However, instead of the other man's lips, he felt the cold disinfectant on the forehead.

"Itai" Ky responded without thinking, and Rik giggled. "What's so funny??" he demanded to know.

Rik diverted his attention to the coffee table, and spoke "Hmm, that rock is very dangerous for a coffee table." He turned back to Ky "Are you glad we are going back to Akihabara today? Where furniture is safe??"

Ky smiled "Nn" he nodded. /However.../ he looked at Rik who was shuffling through the first aid kit. His eyes went a little bit sad.

"Ah ha!" Rik called "This should be big enough—huh? What's wrong Ky-san?"

Ky looked away /Piyocola-sama...or.../ he looked back at Rik and smiled "Nothing. I'm a little nervous my wound is going to get infected, that's all."

Rik nodded "Well, I found this patch, and it would cover your wound. I'll give you some 'Analogue scar removal cream' so you can prevent a scar from happening."

/That's right...be professional. I'm taking care of the Analogue royal family. If I mess this up, fuck, I'm going to have NO future. And I really love Piyocola-sama--/

"Ky-kun" a seductive voice snapped him out of his thoughts

"A-ah" he replied weakly.

"How are you feeling from last night?" Rik asked, placing the patch on Ky's forehead

"Uh, well I guess I'm fine..." he blushed and stared at his feet.

"You sure?" Rik asked, gently stroking Ky's hair

Ky blushed harder "Y-yeah"

Rik moved closer to Ky, and all of a sudden embraced him "Was it fun?" he whispered

/Iiiiiiiii/ "Uh..." Ky whispered "It was fine..." he said slightly louder.

"You do realize we can never do it again, right?" Rik whispered in Ky's ear, pushing his body closer to his.

Ky nodded "O-of course" he said softly "Because of our duty to Piyocola—"

Rik interrupted him "Yeah, yeah that, but also because we will be in public and we would look weird together. A grow man and a boy. Besides, we were on vacation and hey, sometimes weird stuff happens on vacation."

Ky nodded "Yeah, I said the same thing to Coo earlier" He pulled away "Ha ha, I guess I will go and pack the remainder of my stuff now." He said hurriedly, making his way up the stairs as he said it. /Well, it seems that I have nothing to worry about...aah! I shouldn't be thinking that sadly!!/ Ky ranted, blindly grabbing anything off the floor, and shoving it into his suitcase. Ky had filled up about half the suitcase when the door swung open suddenly.

"I think I should pack too" a voice from above said. It was Rik, who had shared a room with Ky for the two weeks. And the same bed, too.

/Of course, we share a bed for two weeks, and nothing happens, but when we don't have one...well, he does like animals a little too much...the outdoors is perfect.../

Rik, who had gotten down on the floor and was neatly organizing his clothes, glanced at Ky, slightly confused. "You mind telling me why you're giggling?"

Ky looked down at his bag "Uh, it's nothing. Now, our plane is going to be coming in a few hours---"

Rik looked at Ky, in 'that' way. Ky blushed and looked down. /Just—just don't move. He'll leave. We can just be friends./.

Rik made his way across the room on his hands and knees. Ky's eyes widened, but he didn't move away. /I know...what's going to happen...Pi—wait this has nothing to do with Piyocola-sama! It's just because we look weird--/ Ky knew what he wanted to do. He violently shut his suitcase, and threw his arms around Rik's neck.

"Just fuck me, man!" Ky yelled, probably too loudly.

"That was what I was going to do, you hen—" Rik was cut off by Ky's lips frantically, being pressed against his.

And on the stick floor, we made love for the second time. And what was supposed to be the last. But I just had a feeling it wouldn't be. 

End part 1. Mata ne? Or, I should say, onegai? (oh, and I ended up listening to Masami Okui. Ah well, MariMite tomorrow :D)


	2. Chapter 2 An Ordinary Day

Ecchiness (An authors note) by Tsukihime333 -

Yaay, I'm done!! Exams, and this chapter!! W00t :D. Hmm, about this ficcy, so far I don't know what's weaker, the plot or the characters. Hopefully someone will like this. I do. I felt I had to include Chapter #1 and 2 together, just so some people would continue reading this. Or maybe nobody will read this one, just like my PlaChe one laughs. Oh well. {{Goes off muttering notevenmyfriendsreaditthosebakaillfucking—grrdosomethingreallyreallyevillikepulloftheirballs--wait}} Ahaha, I know people have something called 'lives' though and they can't read all my work. But if you have free time, at least pretend to read 'Shibuya Birthday'. I worked on that for like 3 hours. realizes she lost her audience w---ell, uh enjoy my chapter two of whatever the hell I decided to call this---Ambitious Soul Mix...

On a side note, I picked up Fake #7 on the weekend. The last volume. Their first time. 18. Booo Yeeeah. All my ecchiness is gonna be influenced by it now. Yaay. Damn Tokyopop for editing out that penis though. Even though it's whited out, you can tell what was going on though. I hope the 'Be Beautiful' line will keep all the penises in tact . Or I should say, I hope nobody stops me from buying 18 manga is anyone wants to contact me I know you do) June 17, 2004

Hen-ness (Damn, this onna likes to talk) The Second Part of the Authors Note by Tsukihime333

AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRG I AM A FUCKING BAKA! I JUST FUCKED UP MY ENTIRE STORY!!! calms down Okay, at the end of the first chapter Ky says 'and we made love for the very last time'. And then I make them have sex again in this chapter. Twice. Just like last time. Oooo, baka baka. I guess I wanted this to be a emotional story w/o sex, but nooo, I couldn't fucking remember one of my characters sex lives! What kind of author am I? Well, I guess I made Rik into a sex maniac (;; Whoops). Maybe he wasn't before, but like I said, I'm just making up their personalities. I need to read Leave it to Piyoko. Wellp, I edited out the no sex line out of the first chapter. Go me for catching that. But this is going to be a VEEERY different story from what I was originally planning I guess. Since I don't remember what I was originally planning. ;;;;;

--June 17, 2004 And I wanted to keep the authors note short? Ha, Riiight 

Ambitious Soul Taking the Joke WAY too far!! Part 02 of ??

/Akihabara.../ Ky thought with a sigh /It's one of the most busy places I've ever been, but I'm sure Planet Analogue could be more busy./ He was slumped on a windowsill, looking down on most of Akihabara. They had managed to find a small, two-bedroom apartment, on the 33 floor of a cheap apartment complex. The walls seemed as though they were permanently stained yellow with tobacco, the carpet was covered with endless animal hair, and there was no extra space when all four of them were in the apartment together, but it was cheap. And they didn't have to freeload off of Dejiko anymore, so it was worth it.

"Ky! How do I look-pyo?" a sharp voice interrupted. He turned around to see Piyoko in her preschool uniform. They ordered extra large (since she was eight years old), but some how it still didn't fit right.

"You look beautiful!" Ky exclaimed, and slumped back on the windowsill. /Akihabara.../

"Hey, you mind cutting your angsty monologue short? You said you'd help me walk Piyoko to school!" Coo bapped Ky on the shoulder

"Hey, I didn't forget." Ky complained, rubbing his shoulder. "I was ready to leave any minute."

"Aah Haa, I don't think you were." Coo said, kicking Ky's back "Because we're five minutes late."

"Oh shit!! You should have just left without me!!" Ky yelled, as he got up and grabbed Piyoko.

"Did Onii-san say a bad word-pyo?" Piyoko asked as she was being carried to the door.

"Ahaha...Ky! Go wash your mouth out!" Coo instructed, as he made his way to the door. "Drop Piyoko, and I'll take her to school."

"But you already waited five minutes for me! It won't hurt to wait for 30 more seconds!" Ky rambled frantically, running to the bathroom, and washed his mouth out with liquid soap (that they took from the local bathhouse).

"Oh no, it's okay. I think you have some uuh...important matters in the house. Later Mom." And with that Coo was gone.

/Shit, and I really washed my mouth out---holy fuck, what the hell is in this soap/ Ky screamed as he desperately tried to clean his mouth out with water from the tap (which was gray at best) Suddenly the door opened. It was Rik, who had just woken up. He stood in the doorway for a minute, scratched his balls, and entered.

"Obaho, Lik-shan" Ky managed through a mouth of soap.

"Aaa" Rik replied, as he made his way to the toilet

/Okay, so if I spit in the sink, then it won't go down, so I should spit in the only working appliance, the toilet.../ Ky thought, just as Rik was standing in front of the toilet, ready to use it. Ky turned his head and hit it right against Rik's thigh.

/Kyaa I'm--/ Ky managed to think before he saw Rik's hands reaching for his face.

"If you want to do it so early in the morning, you have said something" Rik grinned, as he bent down and kissed Ky firmly. Ky's eyes widened, but he kept the water and soap mixture in his mouth until Rik slammed his back against the bathtub.

"C'mon, you know you want to." Rik encouraged, bringing himself closer until he was a centimeter away from Ky's face. Ky glared at Rik, and spit the fluid in his face.

"I wasn't trying to do THAT you dumb shit." Ky insulted as he got up and punched Rik's arm.

"Hmm, well what would you have done if you were in my situation?" Rik asked, wiping off his face with his shirt.

/Hmmm, if Rik had come up to me like that.../ Ky pondered, slightly blushing

"Is that al it takes for you to get a boner?" Rik asked, moving his hand over Ky's member.

""I-it's..." Ky was at a loss for words, but Rik didn't seem to notice, as he was already pulling off Ky's clothes, and sucking where ever he could. At first Ky seemed a little cold, but eventually he got into it.

"Is this what is going to happen every morning?" was all I could think. Then I realized that maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

"Who's going to clean this up?" Ky asked, fixing his hair.

"Well, I suppose the both of us." Rik said, leaning his head against Ky's shoulder.

"Mmmm, how about just you." Ky giggled.

Rik groaned "Well, whatever, we have to do it before Coo returns."

"Yeah..."Ky stretched "I thought we weren't going to do stuff after our vacation was over."

"Oh, well you could have told me to stop."

"And you actually would have?"

"I really would have. Because I am not the type of guy with a rape fetish, I swear."

"Really? You could have fooled me."

Rik swatted Ky on the back of the head "Ha ha, very funny. You know I'm really not."

"Yeah, but you like animals, right?"

"...what are you getting at?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking what animal I could get you for your birthday"

"Really? You weren't thinking of...of" Rik turned bright red.

"Of what?" Ky asked, genuinely clueless.

"...of doing it doggie style or anything...?" Rik ended with a note of hope.

"Eeeew You're completely sick." Ky quickly stood up, and exited the bathroom "I'll let you clean up, maybe you get something out of rolling around in old semen."

"Arrrg, I do not!" Rik called after Ky after he left.

/Uu, I feel like taking a shower, so I guess I'll head down to the bath house...no wait, first I'll have to do laundry, and by that time I will have to pick up Piyocola-sama. She's probably clean considering how we just came back from the ocean yesterday...oh, I never found out what Rik's answer was to if we were not going to do those things anymore...maa, oh well.../. While Ky was making a checklist in his head, he failed to notice Coo, who was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Ky put on his shoes and gather bags of laundry.

"So, I hear you had fun with Dad?" Coo asked. Ky jumped with shock.

"Uh, uh Coo, you are back already...I'm surprised. Was everything all right with dropping off Piyocola-sama?" Ky asked slowly.

"It was fine. The teacher was wondering where her PARENTS were though. Of course, I didn't tell her what they were really doing." Coo scolded harshly.

"O-oh..." Ky was at a loss of what to say.

"Oh well, I was kind of implying that was what you should do. You know, when I said you had important things to do. I meant fooling around with Rik." Coo grinned "How'd it go?"

"Well, it was kind of cold at the beginning, but damn, he was really performing around then end." A voice from the hallway came.

"Rik, a straight forward answer. Nice." Coo gave a thumbs up.

"But I don't know why you're interested. Most kids wouldn't want to know what their parents are doing at night."

"It's not night, baka!"

"Well, either way you shouldn't care."

"Rik..." Ky warned "Coo is just trying to help us."

"He doesn't need to know every detail in order to give us free time."

"I didn't want to know every detail! You gave it up willingly, pervert!" Coo interrupted.

"Well, why did you ask 'how'd it go'?" Rik interrogated.

"Urrg, who the hell cares! I'm just trying to help you guys out!" Coo yelled

Things were silent for a few minutes. Finally Ky stood up

"I have places to go today, so I'll be doing the laundry downstairs if anyone needs me." He excused himself, and hurried out the door.

Rik and Coo sat at the table for a few more minutes in silence.

"Well...son, I guess it's good for you to have a healthy interest in sexuality." Rik decided, nodding his head.

"I was really just trying to give you guys a moment..." Coo quietly stated.

"Good for you son. Shall we discuss this over ice cream?" Rik asked happily.

"Yeah! That's the best thing you've said all day!" Coo smiled and raced for the door.

"All right, let's go." Rik said, standing up and walking towards the door.

They took the elevator (which made weird noises all the way down) to the bottom floor, which was covered in dirt with a homeless person sleeping on the floor.

"Oh, could that be BouBou, the bum the landlord was talking about?" Coo asked, tugging on Rik's jacket.

"Probably." Rik nodded "be careful not to wake him up."

"Of course I won't! He'll beg us for food! We barely have water for Analogue's sake!" Coo exclaimed, using hand gestures. Accidentally, his hand hit the flimsy steel railing of the staircase beside the elevator. The railing creaked.

"Okay, slowly let's walk away slowly...slowly" Rik whispered. Coo did as directed, but the railing looked as if it was tilting.

"Oh fuck, c'mon run dad!" Coo yelled, running away. Rik quickly ran after him, and they made their way outside. Through the closed door, they heard a crash, followed by 'Jesus holy Christ!'

"Ooo shit." Coo hissed.

"C'mon let's leave n—" Rik hissed back but felt the door prying against his back. "Ow, what the hell do you think you're doing jerk?" Rik blurt out before he turned around. It was BouBou, the bum they had tried to escape. He looked even more menacing standing up, mostly because it was amazing to see a man of his weight get up and walk around

/Coo, step away in case he falls/ Rik thought "Uh, uh, I meant sir, please wait till we our out of the way—"

"You fags just leave the building?" BouBou asked

"Hey! We're not both fags!" Coo yelled, kicking BouBou in the knee. It barely seemed to phase him, but Coo had already run away. "RIIIIK What the hell are you doing! Ice Cream!"

"Uh, just let me answer this nice man's question." Rik said, happily as he turned to BouBou "Why yes, we did just come out of this building."

"Stupid" Coo muttered, not moving from his position

"Well, I'll have to ask for my leaving fee." BouBou demanded, sticking out his hand.

"Oh, that! Well I'm afraid I don't have any food. Sorry. Next time." Rik said walking away.

BouBou moved fast for a heavy man, and he was able to get in front of Rik to stop him. "Sorry, but you'll have to pay up NOW."

"But we don't have any food, and my...wife? Hmm, Coo, would you call Ky my wife?" Rik called over to Coo

"Hell no man! He's your co-worker!" Coo yelled back

"Oh, well then, my co-worker is going to be doing groceries later...no wait Coo. Co-worker doesn't sound right...aw well, the point is we don't have an food. Bye." Rik said, forcefully stomping off this time.

"Dude, why didn't you just lie to him and say no that you didn't get out of the building?" Coo hissed when Rik caught up to him.

"Because I was trying to teach you it was better not to lie and to always pay." Rik said very seriously

"You know, you aren't exactly the ideal role model already." Coo snapped sarcastically

"Hey, no one runs away from me, especially not tow fags!" BouBou threatened from behind them.

"Oh, shit." Rik sighed

"Don't swear, role model" Coo yelled, as he started running.

"Huh? Why are you running?" Rik asked, but he realized soon enough when BouBou ran into him, and he flew half way down the sidewalk.

"Oh Rik! Get up! We have t keep running!" Coo said quickly as he ran by Rik.

"Oh my god, next time I see this guy I'm gonna stay away" Rik cried, getting up and running after Coo

/Hmm, It feels like an earthquake is going on/ Ky thought as he sat patiently in the Laundromat, which was just down the street from the apartment complex. He looked up from his issue of Dentist's Weekly and saw a heavy man running down the street with a crazed look in his eyes.

/That's the hobo that feeds off our apartment...I hope Rik and Coo are all right/ Ky wondered as he turned back to his magazine.

Over in the corner, flipping absent-minded through a motorcycle magazine was a muscle bound thug. Every now and then he would look up at Ky with a light blush on his face. Ky didn't notice this, but the old lady beside Ky did...

"Phew, we lost the bum!" Coo exclaimed, slumping against the alley wall. They had stopped to hide in an alleyway because while they were turning a corner, BouBou had lost sight of them.

"Shh" Rik insisted has he looked out of the alley. BouBou was stopped at a hot dog vendor, buying a hot dog, or probably more than that in his case.

"That bastard has money!" Rik cursed, making rude gestures at BouBou from behind the wall

"Rik, calm down. I know a short cut from here." Coo smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Do I have to climb up anything?"

"No"

"Over anything?"

"No, you're not going to get a chance to show off your 'awesome' animal summoning abilities. Just follow me." Coo sighed, as he made his way down the alley. They reached a chain link fence with a large hole that served as a door cut out of it.

"I think we will need my pigeon troop to make our way over this."

"It's called a door, dumbass."

"Whe—oh, I missed it. Hey, where do you get off calling your dad a dumbass?" Rik scolded, whaping Coo over the head.

"Darn, I'd thought you'd miss it." Coo muttered. They emerged from the alleyway on a very busy street.

"It's just over here." Coo pointed to his left.

"This isn't the ice cream parlour I was talking about." Rik growled

"Yeah, it's a bit more expensive, but it's worth it!"

"Hmph, right."

"Nyo-nyo-nyo. Look who it is." A high voice behind them squealed

"Dejiko" Rik and Coo said in unison.

"Hai! Dejiko-deeesu-nyo!" Dejiko said with a little spin

"Puchiko mo-nyu" Puchiko announced quietly.

"GEMA!! Dejiko-sama, what are you doing addressing those dirty Analogue people-gema?" Gema exclaimed, floating out of Gamers.

"I'll address who I want, baka!!! ME KARA BEEMU!!!" Dejiko screamed, frying Gema to a crisp.

"Okonomiyaki-nyu." Puchiko said quietly, as she got up to chase after the burnt gema.

"Kyaaa! Okonomiyaki ja nai-gema!!!!" Gema yelled

"D-Do you think if we just keep walking, they'll forget we're here?" Coo asked Rik

"I hope so. Let's try it." Rik said, and they continued down the street.

"Matte-nyo! Dejiko Ohimesama did not forget about her people-nyo!" Dejiko called after Rik and Coo. They kept walking, and were about to turn in to the parlour when Dejiko yelled "ME KARABEEEE---". Rik and Coo ran back to Dejiko and bowed in front of her

"Dejiko-sama from Planet Di Gi Charat, what is your wish?" They asked in unison.

"Oh, nothing-nyo. Kyufufu" Dejiko giggled.

"Dejiko, we will be needing more of those—oh? If it isn't one of the stars of our hottest product!" Usada exclaimed as popped her head out of Gamers.

"What? Any PKO goods should be sold at Black Gamers!" Rik stated.

"Well, we got these products saying that Black Gamers refused to sell them, so we gladly snapped them up! We are going to be rich in no time!" Usada exclaimed.

"What are they?" Coo asked.

"Well, since you guys were on vacation I guess you wouldn't know, but it's Doujinshi." Usada explained

"Ooo cool, I wanna see!" Coo exclaimed as he scrambled inside Gamers.

"Matte. I can't let you see them." Usada said.

Coo didn't listen. He ran up and down the isles looking for them.

"Rik, come help me look!!" Coo cried as he dug through a box of discount Gundam models.

"The adult section." Usada directed, pointing to a small room that had a bead curtain as the door.

"Thank you" Rik said as he made his way back there. He spotted them right away. There were five different Rik X Ky doushin.

"Uh, uh..." Rik turned bright red and Usada entered

"I don't know why Black Gamers wouldn't sell them. Those are the last copies, and we won't be getting any more until early next I..." Rik asked turning bright red.

Usada giggled and nodded "Sure! Would you like to be put on the waiting list for the two we just sold out of?"

"Ye-Yeah..."Rik looked at the floor. "But...how much...?"

"You know what? I'll give them to you for free, since you are the star!"

"IIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Dejiko burst into the room "We cannot give any merchandise to our rivals, especially for free!!!!!!! H-huh? Chii-chan is d-doing what with Chitose..."

"Heh, it says adults only Dejiko...excuse me Rik." Usada smiled, pushing Dejiko out of the room.

"Yo Rik, did you find our merchandise?" Coo asked without going through the curtain.

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Just doushin."

"Dirty ones?"

"I'm in the adult section, so of course!"

"...you and Ky right?"

"...yeah."

Coo was silent for a minute "Good for you. I'm a little disappointed that there is no doushin for me though."

"I don't think you would want the fangirls making dirty doushin of you..."

"NOT DIRTY!"

Usada entered the room again, this time with a bag emblazoned with the Gamers logo. "Hurry, Dejiko is determined not to let you leave with these!"

"Arigato, Usada-san." Rik smiled. Usada blushed a little, but she turned away "Shall I put one of each in the bag for you?"

"Please."

"I'll go wait outside, okay?" Coo said. He didn't even wait for Rik's reply, and he left.

"Is everything all right with Coo?" Usada asked

"He's probably just sad that there was no merchandise with him on it." Rik replied unworried. Usada made a worried expression, but continued filling the bag.

"Here you go!" Usada said, as she hopped up with a huge smile "Please come again!" she said as she bowed.

"I will. Don't forget to put my name on the list for the other doushin." Rik bowed.

"Of course!" she said with a huge smile as she followed Rik out of the adult section.

"Nyo, nyo, nyo. Usada, you're boyfriend is leaving-nyo! And with yaoi doushin-nyo! I wonder what that means-nyo? Hmmm maybe he's a mouho-nyo!" Dejiko said, sticking out her tongue and pulling down her eyelid.

"Mou you're hopeless!" Usada yelled, pulling out the broom, and attempting to whack Dejiko. "First of all, Rik-sama is NOT a Mouho, and second my name is not Usada! It's RabienRose!! RabienRose-desu!!"

"Usada, Usada, Usada-nyo!! You were just called Usada for the entire above section, and you got more lines than me-nyo!"

Usada calmed down "That's right, I did. I'm the heroine now! Fuwahahaha"

"Wow, the heroine in a yaoi story-nyo. Now that's something-nyo."

"Better than you and your next to no lines!"

"Let's leave now Coo." Rik suggested

"Way ahead of you" Coo said. They walked down the street tot he ice cream parlour.

/Stupid Edward! Why the hell am I never number one in the Newtype most popular characters poll...oh, the laundry's done.../ Ky looked up to see the big man standing right in front of his machine.

"Uh, is there anything I can help you with?" Ky asked politely

"Uh...well, I was wondering if you..." the man lowered his voice "could sign this for me?

Ky raised an eyebrow "Sure."

The man looked overjoyed an extended a thin book called 'Forbidden Rose Garden'. It had intricate artwork on the cover.

"I-Is that me and Rik?" Ky asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. They have it for sale at Gamers. They have a whole line of PKO doushin, I think seven or eight titles in total. So far they only star you and Rik, but I heard that Bara Megami will be making one dedicated to Rik and Coo! Now, that's not really my style, but I would probably pick it up! Oh, I'm sorry, I just keep going on!" the man stopped and looked earnestly at Ky.

Ky couldn't respond. He stood there, frozen in shock.

"Um, I have a pen if that is what you are worrying about." The man offered.

Ky shook his head and took the pen. "Who should I make this out for?"

"Um, well, it's for me so..."

"Well no shit it's for you! What the fuck's your name!"

"Suzuki"

Ky signed the doushin and handed it back to Suzuki. Suzuki accepted it, his eyes focused on the ground. Ky sighed. "Suzuki-san, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that...well, how much of that doushin is based off fact?"

"Absolutely 0 percent!" Suzuki insisted "I drew the one you signed myself, and it was just what I wish would happen!" Suzuki blushed "W-why, does it?"

Ky blushed "W-what makes you think that?"

"Well, you asked how much of it was based off of fact..."

Ky fell silent. "Um, just forget I asked that...I have to get my laundry so excuse me please..."

Suzuki gracefully bowed out of Ky's way. Ky was putting the clothes into the bag so he could bring them back home and fold them, when a hand with a copy of the doushin appeared in front of him.

"Kya!" Ky shrieked

"Uh...sorry Ky-sama. It's a copy of the doushin for you." Suzuki smiled. "Please tell me if you like it!" he bowed deeply.

"S-sure" Ky obliged

"Oh, and I hope everything goes absolutely sexcellent for you and Rik" Suzuki winked, and Ky turned deep red. Ky placed the doushin with the other magazines he was flipping through. He paused to look at the cover and noticed sexually explicit images faded out in the background. /Oh, I cannot believe I have this.../

"Dad, do you want to try my Ice Cream." Coo asked, raising the pink cone to Rik's shoulder.

"Hmm, no. I better keep my figure." Rik decided, licking his own ice cream.

"Wow, you're really keeping your figure eating ice cream."

"It's...oh, I meant to order yogurt"

"I'm sure." Coo rolled his eyes.

Rik made a disapproving noise "Shall we go and get Piyocola-sama?"

"We still have a few hours!"

"Oh, right."

They remained silent for a few minutes.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Rik asked

"Hmmm...well usually I like to do check-ups on Piyocola-sama"

"No, I said for fun"

Coo paused "That is fun though."

"You don't have any outside hobbies?"

"I've been Piyoko's physician ever since I was ten years old...and her friend ever since I was five. I can't remember ever being away from Piyoko for more than two hours."

"But when she was just a child, what did you do?"

Coo thought for about a minute "I...played at the parks, on the swings and the slide...but I don't think they have parks like that on earth. They only have amusement parks."

Rik laughed "Of course they do, baka. In fact, look right across the street."

Coo did as he was told, and his eyes widened "I-It's—" he tore across the street. There was a large city park, surrounded by four streets.

"Coo, watch how you cross the street!" Rik called to Coo, who was already tearing up the ladder to go down the slide.

"Okay okay dad! Wheeeeeee!" Coo yelled as he went down the slide "Wow dad that was so cool! And it was free!! Again, again!"

Rik laughed a she sat down on a bench across from the slide "Go as much as you like" /A feeling I get from watching him play...it makes me feel...responsible/

/Whew...I didn't think I was gonna make it./ Ky thought to himself. He was waiting in front of Piyoko's preschool. After he finished doing laundry, he decided he needed to clean the house. That took him until 2 o'clock, when he realized the time. The preschool let out at 2:45, but Ky wanted to make sure he was there on time to welcome Piyoko back from her first day of school.

"Moooooooom!" An extraordinarily happy voice called from behind him. It was Coo running across the road. When Coo reached Ky, he glomped him.

"Today, I had so much fun! Ne ne, did you know that they have parks just like on Planet Analogue? With free slides and swings! It was soo cool!!"

"Wow, how long did you spend there?" Ky asked

"Hmmm...I'd say about three-four hours..." Coo guessed

Ky giggled "And I assume you weren't on the slide Rik?" he smiled and backed into Rik's chest. He lingered there for thirty seconds.

At that time...I knew something as wrong. He didn't have to say anything...just his aura...was so... 

"Uh, sorry!" Ky backed off and stood on the other side of Coo.

They waited in silence for fifteen minutes. Other adults gathered around them, and eventually Piyoko came out. She looked around for a minute, but she spotted Rik waving (since he was the tallest in the crowd)

"Onii-san's!! Coo!!" She called to them, as she excitedly ran towards them.

"Welcome back, Piyocola-sama" They said in unison (as they had been practicing the night before when Piyoko went to sleep)

"Today was so much fun! I made so many friends!"

"That's good Piyocola-sama. What did you learn?" Rik asked

"Uh...well we just played today!" Piyoko smiled

"Earth school is easy in the beginning grades." Coo explained to Rik.

"Ah, I see. Well, when we get home, Mom will put on a nice supper for you"

"Uh...we don't have anything at home. We were just going to go through the garbage again." Ky informed Rik.

"Oh..." Rik replied emotionlessly, and he turned to Piyoko, happily asking her about her day.

/What does he want from me? So what, were broke?/ Ky angrily thought.

"Mom, it seems you don't care about Piyoko." Coo asked, tugging Ky's shirt.

"Oh...oh, of course I do! I'm just a little bit...pre-occupied."

"Oh, well snap out of it!" Coo grinned, slapping Ky on the butt.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO???" Rik , seemingly appearing out of nowhere, demanded to know.

"Uh, I just slapped Ky's ass to y'know, really get him going!" Coo defended

"Hmph, well make sure you don't EVER do that again!!" Rik said, going behind Ky and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Uh...okay..." Coo sighed "C'mon Piyoko, let's go."

Piyoko, who been stand there and cluelessly watching the whole thing, just nodded and took Coos hand. They were a good distance ahead before Rik quietly whispered in Ky' ear:

"You know, your ass belongs to me."

Ky held his breath, and Rik let go of him.

"So if he ever touches your ass again, I'll rip his ears off."

Ky just nodded. Rik stared at him for a minute, and spoke again

"What are you doing? Let's go, they're way ahead of us."

Ky just nodded and joined Rik in running to catch up with him.

'Your ass belongs to me' huh? How pathetic, yet it was the most romantic thing I was able to get out of him for a while. 

"Oyasumi, Piyocola-sama." They said in unison (has they had been everyday for the past year). They drug themselves over to the couch, and collapsed

"How does she have so much energy?" Coo sighed, stretching himself out. They had spent 45 minutes trying to get her in bed, and finally, she was lying in bed.

"Well, kids should go to bed." Rik said, sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah right! I want to watch MoMusu's Doki Doki Love Hour!" Coo yelled.

"We don't have TV anymore Coo." Ky reminded

"Awww, well, I guess there is nothing better to do than go to sleep." Coo yawned "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi Coo" Ky and Rik said in unison (on accident)

"Well, maybe we should...as well..." Ky blushed.

"Yeah." Rik said. He took Ky's wrists and tied them together with a thin black rope

"Eeeh? Where'd that come from?" Ky demanded, struggling to get free from the rope.

Rik just smiled, and continued tying the rope.

"Tell me what the hell you are doing or—or—I'll UMPHH" Ky's mouth was being covered by Rik's hand

"Shhh. Don't worry. We're just going to have sex, okay?" Rik said, removing his hand

"Uh, and why am I tied up??"

"S&M obviously!"

Just then, Coo was returning from the bathroom. Rik dropped Ky's hands. And sat down straight on the couch. Ky was too frazzled to notice anybody coming or going, but he noticed when Coo spoke.

"Yo, you two freaks might want to keep it down. Piyoko can probably hear you."

"We'll be quiet, don't worry" Rik answered

"Hmph, right. Well, I think there will be a lot of noise from all the rejecting you'll be facing." Coo quipped, sticking out his tongue

"Ahahaha, well oyasumi" Rik laughed Coo raised and eyebrow and went down to the room he and Piyoko shared

"Little bitch. Now where was I..." Rik wondered as he fumbled with Ky's wrists

"Look, Rik, I'm really not too much for S&M okay?"

"Okay, well what else do I have..." Rik wondered, as he reached under the couch and pulled out the pile of Doushin he bought earlier.

"Aaa, you were getting your dirty ideas from those?" Ky exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

"Y-yeah. But I swear, I got them for free. From Gamers."

"Why are you even going into Gamers? They are our rivals!"

"Y-yeah." Rik reluctantly answered, knowing he was going to get in shit.

"Were you planning on buying something from them? Why were you even in there to begin with?"

"Uh, well Usada called m—"

"Usada?! What, now you're on a first name basis with her?!" Ky cried.

Rik remained silent. Ky was really crying.

/Say something...anything.../

Ky felt the ropes around his wrists loosen.

"What's really wrong? It's not really Gamers is it?" Rik asked

Ky shook his head "It's today...when we were waiting at the preschool for Piyocola-sama, and you—why'd you tun me away? Why? And then you hug me in public after! I thought we weren't supposed to even show our affections in public EVER!"

Rik blushed "I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry. But you were so...look, you should have just pushed me away."

Ky cried harder but still smiled "And that would have stopped you how?"

Rik smiled "Mmm, you're right." Rik gently wiped away the tears from Ky's eyes. "I swear, I will never push you away again."

Ky moved his face right up to Rik's "You promise?" he demanded.

Rik's slightly nodded "I promise." He said, kissing Ky.

After they separated, Ky tuned his head to the side and giggled. "You know, I got a doushin today too. Of us."

Rik's eyes widened excitedly "All of mine are of us too!"

"So that's why you wanted them! It's kinda weird how I got mine though."

"How?"

"Well, a big biker guy came up to me when I was at the Laundromat, and he wanted me to have it."

Rik snuggled closer to Ky "Hmm? What was a big guy like that doing with yaoi doushin?"

"Well, he's the manga-ka!"

Rik laughed "Wow, I would be really surprised if some big guy like that came up to me and was like 'here, have my doushin'."

"I was nervous at first, but he also wanted me to sign it, and I guess appearances can be deceiving—hey, what are you doing?" Ky demanded. Rik had started nuzzling his face.

"Mmm, you're soft." Rik muttered, digging deeper into Ky's neck.

"Aa—aaa shouldn't we wait until Piyocola-sama is asleep for sure??" Ky asked, making weak efforts to push Rik away.

"We COULD do that...or we could just have sex right here." Rik said, pulling off Ky's doctor's jacket.

"A-aaa--!" Ky yelled out when Rik blew in his ear. Ky pummeled his head, and Rik fell back "As I was saying, as much as I like that idea, PIYOCOLA-SAMA IS SLEEPING. We cannot have her catch us like this! We'll be fired!"

Rik lifted his head and loosened his grip on Ky's jacket. "Oh." Rik lifted Ky up and took him into their bedroom. There were three separate rooms in the house, all down the same hall. First was Piyoko and Coo's room, then the bathroom, then Rik and Ky's room. Their room was as far away as they could get from the other bedroom, but it still meant they had to be a little bit quiet.

"Twice in one day, what a pervert!" Ky giggled, yet he put up no resistance.

"I don't see you stopping me" Rik replied, licking his index and middle finger

And no, I didn't stop him for a long time to come. 

O.WA.RI! Uh, at least this chapter. W00t :D


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1 of 2 Coo no Kimochi

Part 3! Check this out yo! Kyun Kyun, Kyun Kyun! Watashi no tamashii wa raapaa yo! ... if you don't know, don't ask...and if you do know, then it's not true. We all know its Japan Otaku yo. And the people that got the first part don't get the Japan Otaku part. Unless you truly know...or think about it for more than one second. Like two seconds should do it. But if you didn't think that long, then you truly know... (See! I knew I could make a short authors note!)

--tsukihime333

For note on MoMusu see end. If you do not know what Morning Musume is, you 100 for sure need the note.

!!Part 3.0!! Coo no Kimochi!

"Mooom" Piyoko yelled from the kitchen area.

"Yes, Piyocola-sama? What did we say about using your indoor voice?" Ky said, turning away from the eggs he was frying over the oven.

"Are you going to fix my boots today?" Piyoko asked, even though the tough way she said it made it seem like a command. I guess that's one of the reasons that those two are slightly scared of her. I mean, they still call her 'Piyocola-sama' after all.

"Hai, hai. I don't have too much to do today, so I'll get right on it." Ky nodded.

The scene was typical of every morning that Piyoko had school. Ky was busy trying to do everything, while Rik, Piyoko and I sat at the round table and leisurely ate breakfast.

"Oh, Coo! MoMusu is coming to town this Friday." Rik said in a monotone, as he looked through the paper. I looked at him from across the table. He had flipped to another page, and was thoroughly involved in it before I spoke.

"We have to go see MoMusu." I announced. I apparently announced that a little to forcefully, as it caused everyone to look up at me as if I was possessed.

"Uh, w-well I suppose we could...Black Gamers has been booming lately." Ky managed. "How much does it say the tickets are Rik?"

Rik, since he had already flipped back to the page, responded immediately. "7000 yen and lower."

"We have to get the 7000 yen seats." I said

"I don't know Coo. Planet Analogue will be disappointed if we do not reach the amount of funds we said we were going to for this month." Rik put down the paper looked me right in the eyes.

"W-well, what are the cheapest?"

"2500 yen. If you want to go that bad, I think we can afford those."

I repressed a very unmanly squeal, and nodded "I'll take those then. Even if I'm far away form MoMusu, I still want to go."

"Okay, then today I'll call in for your ticket" Ky said, dumping fried eggs on Rik's plate.

"Arigato go--- matte, what about you guys? Don't you want to come too?"

Ky sighed, and bowed his head "We can't afford for all of us to go, so we'll just send you."

I stood up "It's no fun going to a concert alone! What if someone recognizes me? I could get molested or kidnapped or—"

"Like that's going to happen. We haven't released a record for two years, and even if Ky says so, Black Gamers isn't doing THAT well. We aren't on TV anymore. No one will recognize you." Rik bluntly stated.

"..." I remained silent. Piyoko who'd been watching the scene quite confused, tugged at Ky's shirt "Mom, are you going to take me to school today? Or will Coo-onii-san?"

Without taking his eyes off the eggs he had started cooking, Ky answered "Um, well I think I ca—". He was interrupted by a cough. We all turned to look at Rik. Ky bowed his head down and muttered "Well maybe I can't take you to school..."

"Coo-chan, would you be so kind as to take your kawaii imouto to school today?" Rik asked, his voice dripping with false sweetness.

"Oh, yeah." I said, and left the table without cleaning up "C'mon Piyoko, let's go." I prodded, shoving my shoes on.

"Have more enthusiasm!" Rik cheered. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rik was standing behind Ky. Rik was rubbing Ky's back, and I noticed Ky turn off the stove.

"All ready Piyoko?!!" I yelled, which caused Rik to remove his hands, and Ky to serve the undercooked eggs.

"Hai, Coo-onii-chan!" Piyoko hopped up.

"Do you have everything? You're lunch?" I asked.

"I do." Piyoko smiled

"Okay, Ittekimasu" I announced, and opened the door for Piyoko.

"Coo-onii-chan?" Piyoko asked when we reached the elevator

"Yes Piyoko?' I answered

"Do you want to go to the MoMusu concert?"

"Yes, we were talking about that during breakfast today"

"Because I don't want to go. Girly J-pop is stupid"

A wave of anger rushed over me, but I calmed down "I don't like their music that much" I lied "But some of the girls are really cute."

Piyoko's eyes widened "Oh? Like which ones?"

"Ai Kago is definitely my type! She's so cute! Childish and cute!" I blushed

"Ah! Coo has a girlfriend! Ai-chan!"

"N-not true!" I defended, waving my friends in front of my face.

"You-re bl-u-shi-ng" Piyoko teased

"W-what?" I felt my face, and blushed even harder "Iiie Not true, not true!"

"Coo and Ai, sitting in a tree! Ki-su-in-gu" Piyoko chanted. I thought eventually she had to stop, but no, she chanted until we reached her school.

"Bai Bai, Piyoko." I said

""Bai Bai." Piyoko replied. While I was leaving, I could hear a chorus of Preschoolers chanting "Coo and Ai sitting in a tree, Ki-su-in-gu" I clenched my teeth, but managed to turn around, and wave at the group.

/Time to go home If I hurry I can catch Hello! Morning--/ I froze. Those two were probably at home, doing the nasty. Last time I went home after dropping off Piyoko, those two were in the bathroom. I shivered at the thought. I heard some noises that day I had never hoped to hear.

So, there was no where to go. I sunk my head and started walking aimlessly.

"Kyaa Oca-san, I don't wanna go to school!" a sharp voice cut into my thoughts

"You're going! All of our friends are there!" the mother said, attempting to drag her little boy through the park lawn. The...park! Perfect place to hang out for a few hours! I quickly checked to make sure no cars were coming, and I dashed across the street and into the park. I ran up to the ladder of the slide, and looked up at it for a minute. It really seems to good to be true that it costs no money! I climbed up the ladder and sat at the top. I checked for a slot to put money in, but didn't see any. Cautiously, I pushed myself down the slide. I reached the bottom safely, and went up again. I did this for about half an hour. After that, I went on the play structure. It was shaped like a pirate ship, so I was pretending I was steering that around for a while.

Okay, I don't really know what I was doing. I absolutely love that playground! We never had anything like it back on Planet Analogue, at least not without a fee. And even if such a thing existed, it's not like I would have been allowed to go on it. After all, I've spent most of my life training to be the physician for Piyoko. I didn't even go to school.

Eventually, I got tired. I spotted a lone bench, with an oba-san sitting on it. I didn't really care, and I collapsed on it.

"My, you certainly have a lot of energy boy." The oba-san exclaimed

I forced a smile, since I was exhausted.

"Would you like a drink?" the oba-san offered.

I nodded. The oba-san smiled, and took her purse off of the bench and put it on to her lap. The slowly opened it, and took out a 500 yen coins. I was surprised, since old people are known for having a lot of change, and I figured she would give me a bunch of 50-yen coins.

"I'd like warm tea" she said, and I ran off to the vending machine. I got my drink first, and picked Orange Juice. I then put in the money for oba-san's drink, when I realized something...I ran back to her.

"Um excuse me." I said softly when I approached her.

"Yes?" she said sweetly. It made me even more nervous.

"Um...I don't recognize the label for Warm Tea." I blushed when I said it.

"Huh?"

"Um, I can't read, so..."

"Really? Japan has over a 99 literacy rate, so why..."

"I'm not exactly from around here..." I made my feet scuff the ground.

"Really? You speak Japanese perfectly!"

"Oh really? Thank you!"

Oba-san smiled and stood up "I'll show you which one it is."

I nodded, and followed her.

"See this one?" she asked, pointing to a brown can with pink stripes. I nodded. She pushed the button underneath it, and the can came out at the bottom.

"That is warm tea. The one beside it" she said, pointing to a brown can with lighter pink stripes. I nodded "That is cold tea." And with that, she made her way back to the bench. Not like I had anything better to do, so I followed her.

"So, where's your parents? I don't mean to be nosy, but an old lady needs her gossip!" oba-san laughed, and opened her tea.

I frowned. "They're...not here."

Oba-san took a glug of her tea "Oh? Away at your home country?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, those parents aren't here either." I sighed, and opened my Orange juice.

"Huh? You have two sets of parents?"

"Well, I was never close with my real parents. They just wanted me to be the physician for the princess, so all they cared about was that I behaved my self in front of the King and Queen."

"Well, that's still a form of love."

I chortled "Unlikely! They were Nobles! I didn't need to work for anything!"

Oba-san shook her head "No parents are so cruel enough to do that. They always have good intentions."

"If there were any good intentions in making me miss school, miss having friends, miss having a life, I have yet to find them."

"Well, maybe that's why you were given to your other parents?"

"They aren't really my foster parents or anything." I took a sip of my OJ "They're my co-workers, they help me take care of the princess. One is a dentist, and the other is a...veterinarian..."

Oba-san laughed "It the princess half pig or something?"

I laughed "I honestly have no idea why he was hired...but..." I sighed. "I wonder..."

Oba-san slowly sipped her tea. Thoughtfully, she started "Perhaps your two co-workers were meant to be your parental figures."

"They're both guys. I don't know..."

Oba-san chuckled "You thought of them as your parents first though, right?"

I nodded "We weren't all close right away though. We used to be united for the single purpose of helping Piyoko--oh, that's the princess--on earth. But then one day, after Christmas..."

Flashback'su! (to after the Di Gi Charat Xmas special)

Piyoko - wai! Onii-san's, do you REALLY mean what you said earlier?

Rik - About what?

Piyoko - That you're dad, and Ky is mom, and Coo is onii-san?

Ky - Oh yeah, we meant it (smile)

Rik - Just don't be calling us it too much

End flashback'su!

"That day really united us. After that, we pawned Piyoko off on Dejiko--oh, that's our rival--and the three of us stayed awake and chatted all night." I grinned "Actually, that was probably the first sign..."

"Of what?" Oba-san asked eagerly.

"That my two co-workers were getting too close. That night, when we were chatting, okay, they were both getting drunker as the night wore on, but they had a lot in common. There was just instant sexual attraction between them. It only grew stronger with time. However, we all still we're focused on Piyoko, so I figured it would go away with time."

"Wow, this drama is more exciting than any of the daytime drama's" Oba-san exclaimed. She said it so excitedly, I was afraid her heart was going to give out.

"Um, if you're not interested anymore, I'll stop talking about it" I offered, for the sake of Oba-san's health.

"Of course I'm still interested!" Oba-san started fanning herself, so I continued

"Well, their love didn't fade. If anything, it grew stronger. Occasionally, I'd catch Rik--oh, um my dad--checking out Ky --mom-- for alittle too long, but we were always more or less focused on Piyoko. At least, until this summer vacation. This year, Rik insisted that they share a bed. I didn't really like the idea, but I couldn't say anything about it. On the last night of our vacation, they had sex." Coo laughed "But you know the funny thing? It was on the beach, not inside or anything. So even if I was able to stop their bed arrangement, it wouldn't have mattered!"

"They had sex for the first time that night?" Oba-san asked

"Yeah, as far as they tell me."

Oba-san's eyes' lit up "Oh, how romantic! After so long of hiding their feelings!"

"Not so romantic for me." I sighed "Now, it's been about a two weeks since that day. They have sex at least twice a day, if not more. They ignore most of their duties in watching Piyoko, and they've made Piyoko and I call them 'Mom' and 'Dad'." I smiled "Well...I don't really mind calling them by those names, since before they started having sex, they were pretty efficient parents. They always helped me in doing things, and were always patient with Piyoko..." tears came to my eyes. "I-I still want them to be like that! They're the best parents anyone could ever ask for! And when they started doing it, I was happy! I even gave them time alone on purpose! But now--now they're too into it!" I was crying pretty hard. I must've been freaking oba-san out, but I fell against her, and started sobbing. She was good-natured about the whole thing, and stroked my hair.

"I-I'm sorry." I choked.

"It's all right." She said.

"I-I" I started crying harder. Oba-san kept stroking my hair to calm me down. It helped alittle bit, so I was able to continue "I-I want them to be like how they were before! Before, when they were good parents!"

"Aren't they still the same people that they were before they fell in love?"

I nodded "Then, that means they still care about you. Have you tried telling them how you feel?"

I shook my head. Oba-san sighed "If you tell them, and they're truly good parents, they'll stop their destructive behavior, and help you."

I started sobbing harder. Would they really? Would they take what I had to say seriously?

Flashback'su! (backstage after Concert)

Ky - Coo, is anything wrong?

Coo - (shy) No, nothing.

Rik - You seemed to pushing yourself too hard. (pats Coo on back)

Coo - Oh no...

Ky - Is there anything you want to ask us?

Rik - Tell us?

Coo - ...

Ky - Because even if we don't say it all that often, we are your parents.

Rik - (nods)

Coo - Well...

End Flashback'su!

I sat up. Oba-san seemed relieved.

"Thank you, oba-san." I said, and bowed. I wiped my eyes, took her now empty drink, and threw it in the trash along with mine. I ran back to the bench, and hopped to stop directly in front of her.

"You're right oba-san. I haven't really told them how I feel! Thank you so much!"

"Coo!" a voice from across the park yelled. I turned too look. It was Ky, and he looked red in the face.

"Mom..." I said quietly. Ky ran up to me.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!!!!" Ky screamed.

Although mom was looking directly at me, I averted my eyes. I couldn't look directly at him.

"I've been here the whole time."

Ky took a deep breath "Well obviously." He paused "Why didn't you return immediately?"

I got angry, to say the least "If you haven't noticed, I've never returned immediately! I always wait at least an hour whenever I walk Piyoko to school!"

"Why do you do that?!"

"Because you and dad have sex all the time!" I screamed. Ky's body sunk.

"You...left us alone because you thought we were having sex?"

"Not just thought! I know!" I shot back

Ky sighed. "I've..." suddenly, Ky wrapped his arms around me. It was the first time he had ever given me a hug.

"I've been such a terrible parent!" Ky cried.

I was in shock. Oba-san was right. I wrapped my arms around Ky as well. He...truly felt like my mom.

"No you haven't! You've always been there for me!"

"I haven't! Not these past weeks!" Ky let go, and I did the same. He pushed me back slightly, and looked down at me.

"If there's anything I swear to you, this is it. I want to do the best for you and Piyocola-sama. I'll dedicate myself from here on to being your surrogate mother."

I shook my head "Not just surrogate..." I blushed, and looked down "You are my mother!"

Mom blushed, and scratched his chin. I laughed, and glomped him.

"I knew you two would be here." I looked up, and suprisingly I saw Rik standing over us.

"Hi dad." I said slowly.

"Coo...you know I love you." he said suddenly. Tears came to my eyes.

"Dad!" I cried, and latched myself on to his legs. When I let go, I looked back to the bench. The oba-san was gone. I grew puzzled, mainly because there was no possible way she could be out of my sight so quickly.

"What wrong?" Mom asked.

"There was an oba-san here...I was talking to her."

"...weren't you worried about getting molested at the MoMusu concert?" Dad asked skeptically.

"Oh! Speaking of the MoMusu concert..." Mom dug through his whit lab coat that we wore out, and found a cell phone. I started dialing.

"Do you know the number for tickets off-by-heart?" dad asked.

Mom just smiled, and focused on the phone.

"Hello...yes, four tickets...MoMusu...the best seats you have..."Mom nodded "Perfect. Efficient as ever" and he hung up the phone and put it away.

"Who'd you phone?" I asked, even thought I had a good idea

"Well, of course, the regular ticketmaster would be sold out, especially in an otaku section of town like Akihabara, so I've ordered the Black geba-geba gang to get us tickets."

"Stealing?" Dad asked.

"..." Mom remained silent. He retrieved his phone, and pressed redial.

"Hi...yes...please don't steal the tickets, bribe them...with money, of course...no, we have to be legal about this...thank you" Mom hung up and smiled.

"Are...the other three ticket for you guys?" I asked, wide-eyed.

Mom and Dad looked at each other and smiled "Of course!" they said in unison.

"We discussed it earlier" Mom said.

"And we figured that you would like the surprise!" Dad finished.

I was so touched. My real mother and father never did anything like this for me, and thinking about it, these guys never had either. I guess sometimes families do things to show one another how much they care. Smiling, I stood between them. I grabbed each of their hands, and we headed towards home.

tsukihime333 turned it out September 17th, 2004 at 10:29 PM!

Note – MoMusu Shortening of Morning Musume. A 15-member (more or less) girl group. These girls do everything from sing, dance, act, host...etc. They often split up into smaller subgroups (ZYX, Romans & Gomattou to name a few), but collectively they are MoMusu. MoMusu is part of the Hello! Project (H!P). The H!P consists of MoMusu and the girls that have 'graduated' from MoMusu. And I think some Kids are in there too. Whenever Coo refers to some TV show, like Hello! Morning, it is just one show H!P hosts. While Hello! Morning actually exists, MoMusu Doki Doki love hour doesn't. I just love the phrase Doki Doki Love.

All in all, MoMusu is VERY interesting (to me), as well as very confusing. It's certainly a good hour's worth of fun to learn all the girls (I still haven't...), and track the subgroups. Another fun thing they do is each year, the whole MoMusu splits into two groups, the Otomegumi (Maiden Troop ,as my poor translation goes) and the Sakuragumi (Cherry Blossom Troop). The two groups then release a single at the same time, and who ever sells more wins. The Sakuragumi usually wins (boo!). I don't know if last year is the first year they did it, I'm pretty sure it is, but they've won the two years I've been paying attention to it. Go Otomegumi! Y'know, I've never gotten around to listening to this year's single...bad me!

Grrr, I used to have this favorite resource, but it closed down! It was called Strawberry or something, and when I first discovered MoMusu, I spent lots of time there, learning all the histories and such. Too bad I missed new T & C Bomber stuff...I 3 T & C


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2 of 2 Rik no Kimochi

An author's note from tsukihime333 -

One day, I was checking my mail. To my surprise, there was a mail with a review from haven't posted there in forever." I thought. I expected it to be reviews for my gravi ficcy.

But no. I was pleasantly surprised. It was for this one, the PKO love story I thought no one had even noticed, even though I had worked hard on it for 2.5 chapters. Wow, I was so surprised someone had even bothered reading that, let alone reviewing it. Today, I visited the Di Gi Charat section. To my happy surprise, there were A LOT more RikXKy ficcies! When I posted the first chapter of this ever so long ago, I didn't see any! Admittedly, I may have not been looking in the R section, but still, there were mostly harmless lil Puchiko ficcies. Now, when I wrote this, I was not aware of any fandom for RikXKy. I just purchased the one shot manga 'Piyoko is Number One!' and thought 'Hey, those two guys would look hot together'.

Now, I started this over half a year ago, and just re-read it today. I realized I've matured, so I don't know if I can write in that style anymore, but I owe that much to the people who read this to at least finish writing chapter 3. And hell, while I'm at it, I may as well finish the whole shebang, da yo ne I went through a period of 'Maybe I suck at writing. I always lose my characters voice, and I'm lazy, and, and...", but fuck that shit. I'm back, and I have some mansex to write!

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I OWE YOU FOR GETTING ME OFF MY LAZY ASS AND STARTING THIS PRODUCTION AGAIN!

RikXKy 4eva ne who if she isn't careful, will become known for her long ass author's notes XD.) 11/01/05

(PS - I'm just bs-ing Rik's 'awesome animal summoning abilities'. I dunno if he can really do that or not. XD)

Ambitious Soul Taking the Joke WAY too far! Part 03.5 of ?

"Okay, are you all ready Piyocola-sama?" Ky asked, with his motherly smile. I love that smile. I love his every expression. I love his mouth.

"Hai-pyo!" Piycola-sama groaned, and Ky opened the door for her.

"Now, it's not very polite to stomp like that is it?" Ky gently scolded Piyocola-sama. I love his parenting style. I love his personality.

"Hmph. I don't wanna go to school to school today-pyo. Mean old Yoshimi'll be there, and she'll make fun of me-pyo." Piyocola-sama whined.

"Well...just make sure not to use your Upchuck Bazooka, okay?" Ky tried to reason with Piyocola-sama, but she just turned up her nose. He frowned, exasperated. He's so sexy when he's exasperated. He's sexy all the time. I think it's time for me to intervene.

"Just stay away from Yoshimi, okay Piyocola-sama. Stay with your friends, and ignore Yoshimi okay?" I suggested.

"Dad!" Piyocola-sama grabbed my legs. "I can play with Ken and Shouta and Yuzu and Marika, and we'll all ignore Yoshimi!"

"That's right." I looked down at her and smiled

"Piyocola-sama, try to include everyone when you play!" Ky scolded. His angry face is sexy. I love his expressions. He turned to look at me. Maybe the evil eyes aren't so sexy when they're looking at me.

"Um...Piyocola-sama, maybe you should head to school now." I gently shook her off my leg. She hopped off, and dashed out the door.

"Bai bai Dad! Thanks for the advice!" She yelled, and charged for the elevator.

"I might be back late, I have to go shopping for paint." Without waiting for a reply, Ky left. Oh well, I'll see him when he comes home.

"Heh, what a cold farewell." The little brat called from the kitchen.

"I swear, we have to enroll you in school." I grumbled, as I walked into the kitchen and sitting across from him.

"But really, you two..." Coo trailed off

"What? The two of us what?" I asked, trying to seem non-chalant.

"It's nothing. Really." The way he said it told me that it was something big.

"Tell me, and I'll take you to a new park today." I bribed.  
"Really? A new park?" He asked, his eyes filled with excitement.

"Really." Mentally, I sent my crow servant to scout for a new park.

"Wow..." Coo bounced in his chair "Well...it seems that lately you two haven't been as close as you were. Is something wrong?"

Ever since we found Coo in the park that time, we vowed to focus on our duties again. I'm proud to say we've kept good on the vow. Everyday, Ky has taken Piyocola-sama to school and done all the household oriented, while I've been fixing the washroom and other stuff. It's been about a week since...

"Ah, we haven't had sex." I muttered aloud.

Coo sat up with a jolt "D-Did I hear you correctly?" I nod. "Is that all your relationship is based on? Sex?" he asks.

I have to think about that "I...I don't think so..." I have to reply.

"W-" Coo started. I remembered whom I was talking to and quickly interrupt.

"No matter what happens, remember mom and dad love each other - and you - very, very much, and it's not your fault-"

"Uh huh. I know all that shit." Coo got up and put his empty breakfast plate into the sink.

"But really, our relationship is more than just us uh..." I tried to think of an appropriate word to use for our son "...Us gettin' it on. It's you and Piyocola-sama, our children."

"Wow, that makes me feel special." Coo said sarcastically. "But this entire week, you two have been going non-stop." He sat back down and hit the table "I know! You two have to do something romantic! Perfect!"

Romantic, huh? What would he like? He's not into SM, and he doesn't like doggie style...what am I to do? Maybe he'd like some toys or something...but then what kind...

"Um, hello?" Coo interrupted.

"Oh, yeah?" I ask dazed.

"Were you listening to me?" Coo demanded to know, annoyed

"You were talking?" I asked

He sighed, and put his hand on his temple "Jesus Christ man! I was giving you all these awesome suggestions, and you were off in La La Land?"

"Well, what were your suggestions? I don't think it's appropriate at your age to even know about that stuff."

"About romantic stuff?" He asked, a confused look on his face.

"Yeah" I replied

"Um...do you have 'romantic' and 'sex toys' mixed up?" he asked straight up. My jaw dropped

"How do you know of that stuff!"

"Oh, I don't know...this is earth, dumbass. I might not know what they look like, but I know what they are." Coo teased.

"You better not know what they look like." I got an evil idea in my head "If you do, we can go down to the sexual health center and learn all about sex and it's evil diseases?"

"To the park..." Coo agreed instantly, and he raced to the door to put on his shoes. In my mind, I can hear my crow servant returning with the location of a new park.

Squawk, master I have returned my crow servant said.

/Well, did you find a new park/ I ask

Squawk, yes, but there's a complication 

/Complication/

Yes squawk. A gang of evil teenagers is hanging around the park! Squawk, at least three of them are shooting up 

/Not good.../ I stroked my chin. A bit of stubble. I wonder if he'll like that...

Master, I have detected another location squawk! It's 45 minutes away, and you'll need to use train 

/Say no more, my slave/ "Coo" I said. He was already half way out the door, but he stopped to turn around and look at me.

"Yeah? Oh shit, don't tell me there's no park." Coo stomped his foot "Damn dad, you could've bribed me with somet-"

"We'll need to use my awesome cheetah summoning skills to get there."

Coo raised and eyebrow "Uh huh..." I don't understand why Coo never liked my animals. Ever since he first met my pigeon squad, there's always been some animosity between them. I'll have to have a discussion with the animals later...

"Well, I've never met the cheetah before..." he said cautiously.

"You'll love him. His name is Benji. He's harmless." I reassured Coo.

"Benji? Isn't that a dog name?" Coo criticized

Ah, maybe the animals are not at fault after all "Benji, appear!" I summoned raising my left arm. A portal of light appeared at my feet, and up came Benji, the fastest cheetah in the world.

"Benji!" I cried, and give him a big hug. Oh, what a cutie! I haven't seen him in such a long time. Benji starts purring, and nuzzles into my neck. Oh, Benji!

"What a cute little boy! Oh yes you are." I cooed into Benji's fur.

"Yeah, this is nice, but can we go?" Coo asked. "You've been like this for a few minutes now, and if you want me to repeat my romantic list, then we should get going."

I get up "What's the difference between 'romantic' and 'sex toys'?"

Coo whapped his head "You seriously don't know?"

"Seriously."

Coo looked at me as if I was from Planet Di Gi Charat. "Well, lets get on the damn cheetah and let's go!"

"Hey, it's not a damn cheetah! It's Benji! The fastest cheetah in the world!" I defended, and Benji growled.

"Uh uh...sorry. I love you Benji. Now, can we go to the park?" Coo asked impatiently.

/Crow Servant. What's the name of this park/ I asked.

Hiragana Park squawk. the crow servant replied.

"To Hiragana Park squ-I mean, to Hiragana Park we go!" I commanded Benji, and away we went. Now, Benji isn't any normal cheetah. He lives in the African region, has a wife and two kids. The fastest runner in his village, and the world for that matter, he lives a pretty easy life. Now, whenever I summon him, his speed becomes enhanced 20X. Therefore, when we were running down the streets of Akihabara, no one could see us, and at most all they felt was a whoosh of air. Riding an animal of this speed would surly kill a human, but us Analougians can survive this quite easily.

"So, what's the difference between 'romantic' and 'sex toys'?" I asked.

"Okay, dad you're shitting me. You know the difference. You just want me to say something ecchi so you can get me in trouble with mom."

"...You do know about love on Planet Analogue right?"

"Um...no homos?"  
"No, those are fine. But do you know what I am trying to explain to you?"

"What?" Coo asked, showing some genuine interest.

"On Planet Analogue, 'love' doesn't exist. When you find someone who's a good fuck, you marry them."

Coo looked stunned "N-No shit huh?" he replied after a few minutes.

"No shit." I said. We sat in silence for a minute. I guess that might be a big shock for him. After all, us Analogians don't really sexually awaken until we're 15, and that's usually the age we are informed of the process of choosing a mate.

We arrived at the park, and Coo stepped off cautiously. He seemed tense.

"Cheer up!" I slapped him on the back "We're at the awesome Hiragana Park! Look, you can practice your Hiragana here." I said, gesturing to the Hiragana symbols scribbled all over the slide and other apparatuses.

"S-So I guess it was a shock for you..." Coo started, scuffing his shoes on the pavement.

"No, not really. I knew earth had a different written language. Who would've known Analogian was almost the same as spoken Japanese though?" I replied.

"Baka! I don't mean that!" Coo yelled.

"What do you mean then?" I questioned.

"A-about love on earth..." Coo blushed and looked at his shoes.

"I was very impressed actually." Coo looked up in surprise "It seems Analogians are no better than the animals on Earth. Like animals, all we did was choose a mate out of physical needs. Usually, emotions develop with that, but it's almost as if Planet Analogue and Earth are reversed. Sex was the first thing on Planet Analogue. If there wasn't any physical chemistry, there wasn't anything else."

"Was there marriage on Analogue?" Coo interrupted

"There was."

"The same as earth marriage?"

"Just about."

"What was different?"

"..." I thought "Well, any two people can get married. There wasn't any 'laws' forbidding, say two women, from getting married."

"It wasn't weird or anything?" Coo asked

"What wasn't?" I replied

"Homos."

"..." I thought "Homosexuality was actually encouraged."

Coo's eyes widened "No shit?"

"No shit...it's because Analogue had such a huge population it couldn't support, and gays cannot make children."

"Is that why you're gay?" Coo asked.

"I do not consider myself a homosexual." I replied.

Coo raised an eyebrow "Oh? An 'equal-opportunity lover?' ka?"

"I do not consider myself a bisexual either." I replied

Coo's eyes widened "Well, I hate to break it to you, but you're certainly not straight!"

"I do not consider myself a hetero-"

"Then what the hell are you?" Coo demanded.

A twinkle came to my eye "A Pansexual!" I extended my arms, as if introducing a new idea, because it most likely was, to the young boy's head.

Coo's jaw dropped "

pan! You mean bread!"

I whacked Coo over the head "Of course not!"

"Ow! Then what do you mean!" Coo whined, and clutched his head

A twinkle came to my eye "A pansexual is someone who is up for any sexual experience!"

"...Wouldn't that be bisexual"

"But wait!" I raised my index finger "A pansexual is someone who will do anything! Man, Woman, Both! Dog, Cat, Rabbit! Fish, Eel, Dolphin! Car, Plane and Train! ANYTHING!" I yelled, my arms flailing around frantically, attracting the attention of a woman who was passing by. She knew she was interested.

Coo kicked my in the shin "Fucking idiot! That's so disrespectful to mom!" Coo has tears in his eyes. "You'd rather fuck a train than him? How could you! No wonder he hates you!"

I froze "He doesn't ha-"

"He does! You can see it in the way he acts, he wants to kill you!" Coo accused.

"Ky..." I thought back

flashback-pyo 

Rik - I'll handle picking up Piyoko while you finish doing our taxes.

Ky - No, I can do it.

Rik - Are you su-

Ky - (viciously) last time you got lost and were three hours late picking her up! Hell, the school phoned me to pick her up, so why don't we just save ourselves the trouble?

Rik - Oh...Okay Just tell m-

Ky - I'll be FINE.

end flashback-pyo 

...It's true! He does! He doesn't love me! But, but that doesn't matter...does it? All that matters is that he's a good fuck...that's right. He knows that too. He's 17 after all. He was raised on Analogue, so it's not like he doesn't know that either. That's right.

"Son..." I sat down on a bench and gripped my head between my hands. This isn't working. I'm telling myself all this, and I don't believe it for a second.

"...What panny?"

I sit up "Panny? What the hell?"

"Short for Pansexual" Coo responded innocently, whistling.

"Oh, Okay...well you go play. I didn't bring you here for nothing you know." I cradled my head in my hands again, while Coo ran off. What is it, what is it? I want to...do more than just fuck! I want to...talk and see him. Yes, See him all the time. I want to know about him. Not just on the surface, but what he's feeling, what he's really thinking. I just can't read him. All I've been doing is fucking him. It's what I've done with all my other girl, boy, cat and whale friends. But he...this is my wife. Well, not really. But he's the best lover ever. He's the best mother ever. And usually, mother and father are married.

"Coo!" I yell across the park. He stopped climbing up the jungle gym and looked at me.

"Panny?"

"You mean 'Daddy'." I corrected.

Coo grimaced "I don't want to be calling any car fucking pervert my daddy."

"I don't like machines though. I've never done one."

Coo frowned "The fact that you would if you could..." Coo frowned, and hopped off the gym "It's making me ill. I need to sit." Coo started to approach the bench "But not beside you. God knows, you wanna screw my ears."

"You're my son. That would be sick." I state.

Coo glared at me "No shit Conan!" as he sat down on the pavement.

"...You know, doing a machine would just be like masturbation?" I said.

"...I suppose..."

"And animal are illegal to fuck..." I say

"I would hope so" Coo nodded.

"...And I've never done either of them." I fibbed.

"...But you would."

"Some pansexuals would...but not me. I only like humans and Analogians."

"...Oh, so it's just kind of like inter species then?" Coo hopped up.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. When I was listing all those things, I was just telling you what encompasses being a pansexual. However, I'm different. I-" I thrust my index finger forward "Only want your mother! Who happens to be of the same species...but if he was human, I would still want him!"

"Oh...well...I guess I'm a pansexual too!" Coo started "Yep! Cuz I like a human...ano...you won't tell anyone will you..."

"Of course not." I stated, mentally crossing my fingers

"It's...eh" Coo grabbed his cheeks, which were blazing red "You promise?"

"Yes I do!"

"Not even mom or Piyoko or anyone!"

I uncrossed my fingers. This seemed very serious "I promise."

"Okay...It's...it's..." Coo looks down at the pavement "Kago-chan..."

"Eh? Kago Ai from the Hello! Project? Didn't everybody know that already?"

Coo looked up and turned even redder - something I didn't think was possible "Th-They did?"

I nodded. Coo turned away. "Um...um...I'm playing on the structure now Bai bai!" and he ran off. Silly kid. I watched him for a little bit. He's not a child anymore, is he? His has his first crush...he's actually developing ahead of Analogian schedule. I guess being on earth does that to you...but I wonder, does he like Ai-chan's body, or her personality...

"Hoi, Coo." I call.

Looking embarrassed, Coo raised his head from the sand castle he was building "What?"

"Do you like Kago's body or personality?" Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed a father taking his child out of the park. You're child's going to have to learn about this someday, may as well face I now.

"H-her personality is so cute...and her...body is cute too..."

"Do you want to do her?" I asked. I noticed the father walking faster, nearly dragging his child.

Coo blushed, and looked back down at his castle "N-None of your business..."

He doesn't. I can tell from using my own personal experience. But he does have lovey feelings for this Kago Ai. I suppose he is developing at earth's normal rate then. Learning about 'love', something that never existed for me growing up.

entaa za furashubaaku 

Rik's Mom - Today's your 15th birthday son.

Rik - That's right Mom (smiles) did you get me the parrot that I asked for?

Rik's Mom - Oh no, I got you something even better.

Rik - TWO Parrots?

Rik's Dad - No, it's (hands Rik a textbook thick book)

Rik - Huh? What's this?

Rik's Dad - It's a guide you'll use in the future.

Rik's Mom - It shows you everything about a woman and how to please her.

Rik - Like...by cleaning up stuff and being helpful?

Rik's Mom - Uhmm...Not quite like that (blush)

Rik's Dad - It's about...(blush)

Rik - (clueless look)

Rik's Mom - When a man and a woman get together and...just read the book...

Rik - A man and a woman...oh, SEX. Yeah, I know what that is. It's what the two men next door do together. You could've just said that. I'm not really interested in woman yet, so...well, thanks anyway!

Rik's Dad - (shocked) What did those two old queers tell you about sex?

Rik - That...they do it. And...well, never mind that.

Rik's Mom - You don't look at men, you hear me? That's no good! That sex is useless!

Rik - Why?

Rik's Dad - It hurts.

Rik's Mom - And HOW would you know that honey...?

Rik's Dad - (cough) Anyway, those people are sick people! They can't find any pleasure in doing THAT.

Rik - (confused)

Rik's Mom - Uhm...when you're old enough, one day you'll find a beautiful girl who'll (blushes) Oh honey, I'm not good at this...

Rik's Dad - She'll be good at sex with you...and you two will get married.

Rik - Oh?

endo za furashubaaku 

I laughed aloud. That is so primitive compared to earth. Kids here at least know what sex IS by the time they're 15, usually they know what it is when they're like 8. I didn't have a fucking clue, even if those two old men tried to tell me, I still didn't 'get' it. It wasn't talked about in school, or by adults. My parents sat me down and told me everything. I was off school for two days for their crash course, I swear. After I learned about sex, it was as if a New World had opened up. I noticed things I didn't before, I understood 'private' conversations between adults I never did before. I felt as if I discovered a new part of myself. But...I've never learned about love. Never have I been attached to a sexual partner. They've all be exchangeable, simply one of many, as is custom an Analogue. This earth business of having only one person all the time...it's crazy. At least I thought that way...until I met him. Just like when you're married on Analogue you stop sleeping around, I want to stop screwing other mammals. Oh, I don't understand this! Should we be married? What does he want?

...To do his job. That's all he's ever wanted. And all I've been doing is getting in his way. That's why he hates me. I'm stupid, I'm irresponsible and I don't work very hard. From now on, I swear I'll change. I'll do my best to become an appropriate husband. With most marriages, emotional attachment is naturally the next piece. And all I have with him is physical attraction. Our children deserve better than that. We deserve better than that.

I let Coo play for another few hours while I just sat and observed him. Benji started to get restless since I made him wait for us, so around 5 PM we went home.

"We're home."

"Hi hon-" Ky cut himself off. "I mean, welcome home dad" he said sweetly.

"Today, Yoshimi gave me a present!" Piyocola-sama told me, racing up to me and grabbing my legs.

"Oh yeah? What?" I asked, recalling the day's earlier events.

"She gave me a Doraemon toy!" Piyocola-sama screamed, and raised her hand above her head as to show me her blue mascot thing.

"Oh, Japan's representative." I said, giving a thumbs up.

"He's my hero! Doraaaemon beemu! Boom!" Piyocola-sama unclasped my legs and ran around with her new hero.

"I'm glad she's made a new friend." I said to Ky. He just smiled and nodded.

"Heey, Piyoko, I wanna see him!" Coo asked, trying to grab the blue mascot man from Piyocola-sama.

"No! He's mine!" Piyocola-sama hugged the figure close to her chest and stuck out her tongue.

"Just for a little bit!" Coo pleaded

"No! He's mine! Mine only!" Piyocola-sama ran down the hall and into her room

"Hey! Where are you going!" Coo yelled, as her chased after her.

Ky stared after them until he heard the bedroom door slam. "Guess what?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"I got you a pre-se-nt" he said seductively.

I was shocked "What?"

He giggled cutely, and rummaged through a brown paper bag that looked like it was from the grocery store. My hopes sunk. A food present. Just like what married couples get each other. Well, I suppose it is most appropriate, considering our positions as parents, but if I were to get him a present...

He turned around, and in the palms of his hands, a small jar was sitting.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Well..." he turned slightly red "This is...you know..."

"No, I really don't. I've never seen anything quite like that." I say.

Ky turned even redder. "Well...it's body paint!"

"Oh...it is? Usually it comes in bigger jars."

He looked confused "Not it doesn't. Not chocolate body paint."

It's my turn to blush "Chocolate?" I ask.

He nods "Yeah...because you know we haven't done it since...god knows when." He looks down at the jar in his hands and blushes. "I-It's okay if you don-"

I stopped him before he could say anything more "Of course I do." I say, moving up to him until I get to his hands, which are still holding the jar out. I take the jar from him and place it on the counter. In one swift motion, I have his wrists in my hands, and his lips on mine.

"Now, wait for tonight..." he whispered in my ear after we parted. Maybe physical attraction isn't so bad after all...

03.5 END


End file.
